1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to improved systems and apparatuses for a ballistic arrow. In one aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus that includes primary and secondary arrow blades in a fixed configuration used for penetrating a target. In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus that includes one or more mechanically actuated blades that are adapted to deploy upon impact with a target, such as game, or other wildlife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrow heads, such as broadheads or the like, have been implemented in a variety of ways to improve the manner in which hunting arrows can penetrate a target when used to hunt game and other wildlife. Typical broadheads consist of several components (e.g., a shaft, a leading edge (such as a point), at least one blade, and a trailing edge (typically used to attach the broadhead to another component of the arrow used for hunting).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,738 to Puckett discloses a broadhead hunting arrow that includes a pair of upper blades 24, a plunger tip 12, a cylindrical body 14, and threaded bottom 16. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,454 to Barrie et al. discloses a broadhead with sliding, expanding blades that includes a broadhead body 11, a front, target penetrating end 11a, blades 13, 14, and rear end 20b.
The drawback to these solutions, however, is that they possess marginal lethality when penetrating a target, such as wildlife or other game. For example, broadheads embodying designs described above often merely create a slit-type entry cavity that wounds the target being hunted, without creating sufficient damage to effectively kill the intended target. Thus, the intended target either must endure a slow, painful death, or sustain a permanent injury as a result of the broadhead penetrating its body.
What is required, therefore, are improved systems and apparatuses for a ballistic arrow that are capable of increased lethality and effectiveness when penetrating a target. The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to systems and methods for an improved ballistic arrow that overcomes the problems as set forth above.